


i try to keep up with everything i know i should do

by Stagefour_fearoftrying



Series: the clown movie has me by the throat [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Coming Out, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, I Love the Losers Club (IT), Kissing, M/M, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, The Losers Club (IT) Love Each Other, inspired by a comment left on my other work, me looking at the work i should be doin: hhhhhhhh fanfic, theyre around 17 like the last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stagefour_fearoftrying/pseuds/Stagefour_fearoftrying
Summary: eddie, seeing richie in a dress: oh gay rights ?(inspired by me's comment: 'this is all very sweet and I love it But What’s the Point if we don’t get eddie’s reactions')
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: the clown movie has me by the throat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549081
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	i try to keep up with everything i know i should do

**Author's Note:**

> thank you beetlejuice the musical for keeping me company whilst i wrote this...also shout out to beetlejuice the movie heehee
> 
> my gf beta'd this so thank uu aby for my life uwu

Eddie was used to a lot of things involving Richie, he was used to the flirting; he was used to the pet names, the touching, the pushing, the g-d damn pulling! But something that he didn’t realise would even be a problem had come to set his skin alight. 

The losers club were gathered in the living room of Bev’s aunt, where Bev had pushed them as soon as they walked through the door with a promise that “if you be patient there’s a surprise!”. And a sweet smile before she ran off in the direction of her room. But the thing was, see, that all the losers were accounted for, except for Richie. When the boys questioned Bev about it all they got in response was a wink and a shrug. 

Seconds turned to minutes as the other losers twiddled their thumbs on the couch, Bev burst from the door to her room, slamming it behind her before putting on a presenters voice, “Lady, me, and gentlemen may I please present, your host for this evening, Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier!”. With a flourish, she gestured towards the door when suddenly Richie kicked it wide open, the floral-patterned dress he was wearing following the movement of his leg.

“I’m gay” he yelled at the rest of the losers, before striking a ‘you know he had to do it to em’ pose. Silence filled the room, Richie shuffled his feet and looked down at the floor, clearly dejected. 

Ben, in all his infinite kindness, smiled widely, “thanks for telling us, Richie, you look really nice”. 

The nervousness that Richie had just been displaying instantly evaporated as he replied, fluttering his eyelashes and curtsying “why thank you, haystack, I’d say I look quite dashing myself”.

Mike looked Richie up and down, before unintentionally saying at the same time as Bill, “oh same”, the two looked at each other before laughing, Bill elaborated:

“I mean n-no-not the dr-es bit, but yo-ou know”, Mike pointed towards Bill as if to say, ‘oh yeah that’.

Stan started golf-clapping and rolled his eyes, “wow, so the surprise all this time was Richie, well I’m leaving”, he made to get up but Bill grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him down, Stan grinned at Richie, “seriously though Rich, thanks for telling us, we’re proud of you, even if we were expecting something more exciting”

“Hey! You saying I’m not exciting, Stan the man? Well, that’s not what your mum said last night”, he held his arm up for a high five which Stan immediately forced downwards. 

Richie smugly grinned, “speaking of mums, you think Mrs K will support this new look, spaghetti-man?”, the rest of the losers sighed loudly, but Eddie remained silent. Everyone turned towards Eddie where he sat, mouth gaping, “eds...?” Richie questioned, discontent clear in his voice, “are you gonna say...fucking...anything at all?”. 

Eddie opened and shut his mouth multiple times, looking like a gasping fish before he eventually turned his gaze to Richie, “I think...you look nice, Chee” he smiled, blushing slightly. Eddie pushed himself off the couch and walked towards Richie with determination in his every step. As he reached Richie, he gently laid his hands upon his face, stroking Richie’s cheeks. Richie looked down at Eddie’s lips, as Eddie surged forwards to capture his in a kiss. The two ignored the sounds of wolf whistles and cheers. 

As they pulled apart, resting their foreheads on one another, Bev pushed the two into her room and shut the door behind the two of them with a yell of “sort that shit out, boys!”. 

Richie and Eddie stared at each other, matching blushes painting their complexions red. Eddie broke the silence with an utterance of “rich, I like you”, 

Richie swallowed, “like like or?” 

Eddie snorted, “like like, you idiot”  
Richie grinned as Eddie backed him up against a wall and kissed him gently. Eddie pulled back after the few moments, “if you wear dresses around me, Chee, I might not be able to contain myself”

Richie snorted “is that a challenge?”, the two continued to kiss and talk through everything before moments passed and they decided that they needed to re-join the others, so Richie banged on the door, “hey Bev, let us out will you?”, laughter could be clearly heard from the other room. 

“you sorted your shit out, babes?” Bev replied, the smile evident in her voice, opening the door. 

The two boys emerged from the room holding hands, “yeah hahaha it up, you losers”, Richie cried, followed by a “fuck you Bev” from Eddie. The two jointly walked to the living room where the rest of the losers resided, (Bill, Bev, Ben on the couch with Mike and Stan on the floor, leaving one armchair empty).  
Eddie released Richie’s hand and sprawled out on the free seat, Richie flopped onto Eddie’s lap, who began gently stroking the skin visible under Richie’s dress. Bev pressed play on the movie that the rest of the losers had obviously decided on while Richie and Eddie were, as Bev kept repeating, ‘sorting their shit out’. The music from Beetlejuice played and the losers club settled in.

**Author's Note:**

> title from i'm not a good person by pat the bunny...another song that screams richie....ik because its in my richie playlist....
> 
> social media........  
twitter: @lgbtrotsky  
tumblr: @dyketed


End file.
